Versos de colores
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Parejas de todo tipo, malentendidos, celos, triángulos amorosos... Una fiesta y alcohol pueden comenzar ese conflicto. Las cosas que pasan o las que no llegan a suceder, las que no son lo que parecen o las que sí. ¿Cuáles tienen peores consecuencias? [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. A través del tul

_Disclaimer:_ Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco los versos de Bécquer. Este fic es para el reto de _Hikari Blossom_ en el foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

.

**~ Versos de colores ~**

.

**C**apítulo **I**

A través del tul

_._

_"Murmullo que en el alma_  
_se eleva y va creciendo_  
_como volcán que sordo_  
_anuncia que va a arder"_

.

El susurro de la página al pasarse envolvió a Takeru. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de apreciar las palabras que acababa de leer. Por mucho que lo intentara no comprendía esa verdad que se entreveía en los versos.

Dejó el libro de Bécquer en la estantería mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho su madre. Decía que aquellos poemas habían tocado su corazón cuando era joven, que en la evolución de esas composiciones había encontrado la de su vida, y que el final todavía no lo había vivido. Él quería entenderla, pero unas cuantas frases que rimasen no despertaban nada en él. Y ella, como buena madre, había afirmado que algún día lo comprendería. Le costaba creerlo.

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Daisuke entró en su habitación y comenzó a revolver el armario.

―Esa manía tuya de no pedir permiso me exaspera ―se quejó Takeru, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

―¿Dónde está tu camisa marrón? ―preguntó el recién llegado ignorando el reclamo―. Quiero probármela porque creo que quedará bien con mi pelo.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia hizo reír al otro.

―No es mía, me la dejó Ken.

Daisuke salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Lo siguiente que escuchó Takeru, mientras guardaba lo que su amigo había sacado, fue un grito de Ken diciendo que se estaba cambiando. Daba igual cuánto llevaban viviendo juntos y todas las veces que se habían quejado, el joven Motomiya no aprendía a respetar la privacidad de los demás. Tendría que comprar un pestillo.

Un rato más tarde el rubio fue al salón y empezó a dar golpes con el pie mientras miraba el reloj, ya era hora de que los demás llegasen, como no se dieran prisa iba a estropearse la sorpresa.

―¿Cuándo llega Yamato? ―preguntó Ken.

―Dentro de media hora.

―Bueno, todavía hay algo de tiempo. ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarle al aeropuerto?

―He preferido dejarle a solas con mi padre ―sonrió al decir esas palabras―. Sé que no lo reconocería, pero le hubiera gustado que mi hermano durmiera hoy en su casa, así que al menos estarán un rato juntos.

El mayor de los Ishida llevaba un año viviendo en Estados Unidos, había comenzado su formación como astronauta, gracias a las buenas notas que sacó en su carrera, y ello le tenía muy ocupado. Acaban de concederle por primera vez unas vacaciones, así que volvía a Japón después de bastante tiempo sin pisarlo.

Daisuke apareció en ese momento en el salón con tres botellas de cerveza y una sonrisa enorme.

―¡Que empiece la fiesta!

―No deberías beber ya ―replicó Ken―. Espera al menos a que los demás lleguen.

El chico frunció el ceño y tendió una de las botellas a Takeru, que negó con la cabeza. Exasperado, iba a replicar, pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre. Abrió la puerta y recibió con entusiasmo a Iori y Jou mientras les tendía las cervezas que los otros no habían querido.

―Dai, yo no bebo, ya lo sabes ―dijo el menor.

―Y yo preferiría esperar a los demás, gracias de todas formas ―se negó el mayor antes de ir a saludar a los otros.

―¡Sois todos unos sosos!

Las quejas de Daisuke los acompañaron un rato, que por suerte fue corto. Las chicas aparecieron en ese momento y fueron saludándolos a todos, encendieron la música, aunque la pusieron baja, y dejaron en la nevera las bebidas y comida que habían comprado. No tardaron en rechazar las cervezas para esperar a los demás, y las quejas volvieron a escucharse. Si Dai no se callaba, acabaría recibiendo un golpe de alguno.

―Me gusta tu vestido, Mimi ―alabó Miyako al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Ken.

―¡Gracias! Está hecho con tul ―explicó la aludida―. Lo compré la semana pasada en una tienda del centro. Tengo que enseñártela, tienen ofertas muy buenas...

Takeru dejó de escuchar la conversación porque le llamó la atención una palabra. Se acercó al mueble de la televisión y cogió una libreta que siempre tenía por si le llegaba la inspiración repentina. Anotó solamente tres letras. Tul. Le gustaba lo bien que sonaba, parecía encerrar mucho su simpleza.

Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró unos grandes ojos marrones que lo observaban con curiosidad.

―¿Qué escribes? ―preguntó Mimi.

―Nada importante. A veces me llama la atención una palabra o se me ocurre una frase y la anoto por si encuentro dónde usarla.

―¿En una novela? ¿O en poesías? ¡A mi madre le encantan! Creo que es lo único que lee, dice que mi padre le escribió algunas para conquistarla.

―Tiene mucho mérito, porque es un género difícil.

―Son muy bonitas, como una canción sin música. ¿Me dedicarás una poesía algún día? ―pidió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Takeru se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo con la propuesta. No por que ella lo pidiera, sino porque sabía que no podía hacerlo. Si no entendía los versos de autores profesionales, ¿cómo escribir unos propios?

―Es que nunca he escrito ninguna ―confesó.

El gesto desencantado de Mimi hizo que se sintiera mal.

―Pero te prometo que la primera poesía que componga será para ti.

La sonrisa de su amiga volvió a aparecer y él respondió al gesto. Valía la pena intentarlo si servía para que ella estuviera contenta. Se dijo a sí mismo que a partir de ese día leería algunos versos del libro de Bécquer, si se esforzaba de verdad tal vez podría interpretarlos y apreciar la poesía como debía. Si quería llegar a ser un buen escritor lo más conveniente era que controlara todos los géneros literarios. Además, así comprendería un poco mejor a su madre. Y Mimi sonreiría.

El timbre sonó y alguien fue a abrir. Los dos que faltaban entraron saludando a los demás y por fin alguien aceptó una de las cervezas que Daisuke llevaba de un lado a otro.

―¡Está caliente! ―se quejó Taichi dejando la botella en la mesa y yendo a por otra.

―Es culpa de que todos son unos aburridos.

―Eso no impedía que las volvieras a meter en la nevera ―replicó Koushiro.

―¡Si hubierais llegado puntuales seguirían frías! ―exclamó el otro indignado.

―Es culpa de Tai, siempre me cuesta una hora conseguir que se empiece a vestir. Si no fuera por mí todavía seguiría tirado en el sofá viendo algún partido de fútbol repetido.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco antes de dar un sorbo a una cerveza recién sacada de la nevera. Kou y Taichi vivían juntos, lo cual era bueno porque ambos salían beneficiados. El pelirrojo se encargaba de centrar a su amigo y el otro intentaba sacarle más de casa.

―Hermano, eres un desastre ―recriminó Hikari.

―Bah, no sé de qué os quejáis tanto, hemos llegado a tiempo ―dijo el mayor de los Yagami.

―Yamato debe estar a punto de llegar, un poco más y os habríais encontrado ―opinó Sora mirándole mal.

―Bueno, perdón. Qué exagerados sois todos.

―¡Eso! Dejad en paz a Tai ―lo defendió Daisuke―. Y empecemos ya a beber, que esto es una fiesta.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina pero Miyako le cortó el paso con gesto indignado.

―Te recuerdo que la fiesta es para celebrar que viene Matt.

―¿Y qué?

―¡Pues que hay que esperarle! ―exclamó la joven enfadada.

―Pero si ya estará a punto de...

―¿Sabéis que las fiestas sorpresas no salen bien si montáis tanto escándalo? ―preguntó una voz desde la entrada―. En especial cuando el que no tiene que enterarse tiene llaves de casa. Y no sois demasiado sutiles si aparcáis vuestros coches en la puerta.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a reír ante esas palabras. Takeru fue el primero en abrazar a su hermano, los demás no tardaron en copiarle. Yamato saludó a sus amigos, contento de verles después de tanto tiempo. Hikari aprovechó el entusiasmo de la llegada del joven para sacar fotos a todos. Después dejó la cámara sobre la mesa de comedor y les instó a que se juntaran para inmortalizar el momento. Puso el temporizador y corrió a unirse a los demás. El flash los cegó a todos y tuvieron que parpadear, unos quejándose y otros riendo.

La fotógrafa miró la imagen y sonrió. Taichi rodeaba a Jou con un brazo al tiempo que forcejeaba con Yamato, molestándose mutuamente en un intento de que el otro saliera mal. Al lado del rubio, Iori sufría que Daisuke le revolviera el pelo y Ken lo rodeaba con el brazo mientras Takeru se apoyaba en su hombro. Delante de ellos, Mimi sonreía de oreja a oreja abrazando a Sora y Hikari. Al lado de la más pequeña de las chicas, Miyako ponía gesto de victoria y con la otra mano agarraba a Koushiro para que se agachase con ellas.

Todos parecían contentos por estar juntos de nuevo. Se veía lo unidos que estaban solamente con observar la foto. Sin embargo, la vida puede ser muy irónica. Hasta un punto que todavía desconocían. Pero no tardarían en averiguarlo.

La fiesta comenzó como otra cualquiera. Comieron algo, subieron la música y charlaron sobre sus vidas. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ninguno fue consciente de ello. Poco a poco el alcohol fue consumido con diferentes resultados en unos y en otros. La música de pronto estaba más alta y el ambiente algo cargado por haber tantas personas encerradas en un mismo sitio. Algunos bailaban, de forma cada vez peor conforme las horas avanzaban y la bebida iba surtiendo efecto en ellos.

Miyako sacudió la cabeza para intentar librarse de su aturdimiento, aunque no le impidió dar un nuevo trago a la copa que llevaba en la mano. Decidió sentarse en una silla para ver si se le pasaba el creciente mareo.

―... te estoy diciendo que no ―dijo Iori antes de resoplar.

Daisuke insistía en que debía pedir salir a una amiga suya con la que compartía algunas clases solo porque los había visto juntos un par de veces por la Universidad. Pero el más joven ni siquiera se había planteado algo así.

-¡Venga ya! Te pasas todo el día con ella, si no te quieres lanzar tú acabaré haciéndolo yo porque es bastante guapa ―replicó Daisuke riendo―. ¿A que sí?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Ken, que miró de reojo a Miya antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

―Ves, si hasta él lo reconoce es que está muy buena.

Las carcajadas de Dai se perdieron entre el ruido de la música cuando la chica de pelo lila se levantó de la silla. Caminó decidida hacia un rincón del salón, donde Koushiro hablaba con Takeru y Jou. El mayor desviaba de vez en cuando sus ojos hacia el centro, donde Mimi y Sora bailaban sin parar de reír. Los tres miraron con algo de sorpresa a Miyako por el gesto que tenía.

―Kou, ¿bailas conmigo?

Él la miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza y se fueron a un rincón donde la joven se pegó a él mientras se movía al son de la música. Algo le dijo a Takeru que se había perdido una conversación silenciosa en esa mirada. Pero se olvidó de ello cuando Tai le empujó la mano al pasar a su lado, haciendo que derramase su propia bebida en su camisa.

―Perdona ―se disculpó el chico riendo antes de continuar su persecución a Hikari exigiendo algo que decía que era suyo.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez y dejó el vaso en la mesa, sería mejor que fuera a cambiarse. Se despidió de Jou, pero le dio la sensación de que su amigo no había escuchado nada.

Mimi le dijo a Sora que parase de bailar, intentando contener la risa floja. Se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño, así que pidió a la pelirroja que le rellenase la bebida mientras volvía. Caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose un poco perdida, no conocía bien esa casa así que no sabía dónde ir. Miró las puertas cerradas del pasillo y decidió abrir una, pero solo era una habitación. Intentó abrir la siguiente pero no pudo.

―Ocupado ―dijo Yamato al otro lado.

―¡Matt, date prisa! ¡Tengo que entrar! ―se quejó la chica.

―Pues ve al otro.

Primero frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono en el que su amigo le había hablado, pero luego procesó la información y se aventuró a probar las demás puertas. Solo llegó a abrir una de ellas y se sonrojó un poco por lo que encontró allí. Takeru, que estaba desabotonando su camisa, la miró con confusión.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Tengo que ir al baño pero tu hermano lo está usando ―respondió Mimi.

Mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que no podría aguantarse mucho más, había bebido demasiado para que su vejiga lo retuviera. El chico rio por su respuesta y le señaló con la cabeza una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

―Puedes entrar al mío, pago un poco más que los otros de alquiler pero así tengo derecho a baño propio.

Ella sonrió en agradecimiento y, tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se metió al lavabo. Mientras tanto Takeru se quitó del todo la prenda mojada y la dejó sobre la silla, esperaba que la mancha saliera. Y no pudo evitar insultar un poco a Taichi en su mente, pero solo un poco.

El chico en cuestión había bebido mucho, tanto que Hikari acabó quitándole el vaso porque sabía que empezaría a hacer tonterías en cualquier momento. Por mucho que se quejó, su hermana no accedió a devolverle su bebida y lo vigiló de cerca para que no cogiera otra. Sin embargo, algo pasó que distrajo a la joven, porque de pronto se quedó quieta mirando fijamente hacia el pasillo, y no tardó más de cinco minutos en dirigirse hacia allí. En circunstancias normales, Tai hubiera seguido a su hermana para averiguar qué le había llamado tanto la atención, pero una cabellera pelirroja que pasó por su lado en dirección a la cocina lo desconcentró.

Sus pasos eran extrañamente firmes para todo lo que había bebido. Y es que ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría parar al mayor de los Yagami cuando tenía una idea. Especialmente esa que consideraba tan buena. Aunque sabía que al día siguiente no se lo parecería.

―¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Sora se sobresaltó porque no le había escuchado llegar. Rio ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba de la nevera un par de botellas con las que rellenar su vaso y el de Mimi.

―Te ofrecería un poco, pero me parece que ya llevas una o dos copas de más, por lo que Kari iba diciendo.

―No le hagas caso, es una exagerada ―replicó él acercándose a su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza con desaprobación antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. Le pareció que se había pasado un poco con el alcohol porque la notó bastante fuerte, además de que una punzada en la cabeza le avisó de que ya estaba llegando a su límite si no quería arrepentirse al día siguiente.

―¿Puedo probar lo que estás bebiendo?

―Bueno, pero solo un poco ―concedió Sora girándose hacia él.

Le sorprendió la cercanía de Tai, no sabía cuándo se había pegado tanto a ella. El gesto decidido de su amigo hizo que desconfiara y tuvo razón en hacerlo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el chico estaba besándola. No fue un roce suave o romántico, sino un beso voraz que la dejó sin aliento. Un vaso calló al suelo sin que ninguno de los dos reparara en ello.

Como el que estuvo a punto de tirar Miyako mientras bailaba con Koushiro. Ella se movía y él se limitaba a sujetarla para que no se tropezara. Así que, cuando la copa estuvo a punto de resbalar de la mano de su amiga, Kou pudo cogerla antes de que se cayera. Los ojos de Miya se inundaron en lágrimas, aunque no tenía nada que ver su torpeza, porque los tenía fijos en las sillas donde Ken y Daisuke seguían intentando sonsacar a Iori si tenía algo con esa chica que "estaba muy buena".

―Soy una idiota ―sollozó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Él se alarmó al escuchar su voz rota. Supuso que no querría dar un espectáculo, así que medio arrastró a la chica por el pasillo y se metió en la primera habitación que encontró. Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, e intentó buscar algo que decir. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar de sentimientos.

―Lo siento, te he estado molestando estos meses, te he intentado utilizar ―se disculpaba Miyako entre su llanto.

―No te disculpes, sabía que lo que querías era ponerle celoso, aunque no me lo hayas llegado a decir.

―No ha servido de nada, nunca se va a fijar en una chica como yo.

Koushiro se sintió muy mal al escuchar esas palabras, su amiga no merecía sufrir de esa manera. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro instándole a mirarle.

―Eres una chica increíble, cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte a su lado ―susurró con sinceridad.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas más y agradeciéndoselo en susurros. De pronto, se quedó callada y abrió los ojos como platos. Apartó a Kou de sí misma con un fuerte empujón y él la miró con confusión. Quedó claro lo que pasaba cuando Miya se agachó y vomitó de forma algo escandalosa contra el suelo. El pelirrojo como pudo le sujetó el pelo para que no se manchara, después la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le pidió que se quedara quieta.

―No se lo cuentes, por favor... ―suplicó medio inconsciente.

Él prometió intentarlo. Abrió la puerta, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y fue a buscar algo con lo que limpiar aquel desastre. No pensaba dejar que su amiga volviera a beber tanto.

Precisamente Jou había estado planteándose esa cuestión. Como buen médico en prácticas que era, conociendo el metabolismo y salud de sus amigos, podía saber más o menos dónde estaba el límite de cada uno. Y estaba claro que todos se acercaban peligrosamente a él aquella noche. Pero bueno, era una fiesta para celebrar un esperado reencuentro, así que supuso que no pasaba nada por un día.

Había estado charlando con Koushiro y Takeru pero los dos se habían marchado, y él ahora estaba solo de pie y dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida. Pensó en sentarse un rato y rescatar a Iori del interrogatorio del que estaba siendo víctima, pero se detuvo al ver que Sora paraba su baile y se marchaba a la cocina, seguida de cerca de Taichi. No supo por qué, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Tras un par de minutos de indecisión, bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba para ir a rellenar su vaso. Se frotó un ojo tras las gafas, porque le pareció que se le había metido algo, y cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina se quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

El vaso cayó al suelo y se rompió en varios trozos, pero Jou tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar.

Hikari también había pensado mucho esa noche. Y las últimas reflexiones que había hecho le distrajeron de su tarea de cuidar a su hermano. Aunque él fuera el mayor había cosas, o más bien situaciones, en las que ella debía tomar las riendas. Pero parecía que ese día ninguno de los dos iba a poder encargarse del otro, porque tanto Tai como su hermana tuvieron distracciones.

Y la de Kari se perdía en ese momento por el pasillo. Faltaban varias personas en ese salón, que poco a poco iba quedándose vacío, y ella parecía ser la única que se había dado cuenta de cada una de las desapariciones de sus amigos. Se mordisqueó un poco la uña del dedo índice mientras esperaba a que volvieran, pero nadie lo hizo. Así que al final no pudo contenerse en seguir los pasos de los demás y adentrarse por ese corredor que se alejaba del centro de la fiesta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó una voz sobresaltándola.

Vio que Yamato salía en ese momento del baño y la miraba con curiosidad por lo inquieta que estaba.

―Eh... Al lavabo ―improvisó Hikari sin sonar muy convincente.

―Pues entra, acabo de dejarlo libre. Mimi también quería usarlo pero creo que ha ido al otro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, su semblante se tornó algo melancólico mientras su amigo hablaba, tal vez por algo de lo que dijo. Se vio obligada a entrar al baño, ante la atenta mirada de Matt. No parecía haber creído del todo su excusa. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y levantó la tapa del retrete haciendo más ruido del necesario. Aguardó un escaso minuto y se asomó al pasillo para asegurarse de que el chico ya se había ido. Salió con cuidado y, con algo de indecisión, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente ante lo que encontró. Dos figuras tan pegadas que bien podían confundirse como una sola. Cerró la puerta de nuevo, con todo el sigilo que pudo, y se marchó al salón. Quería irse a su casa.

Ken la miró con curiosidad al ver el gesto triste que tenía. Iba a acercarse a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero se chocó con Koushiro.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó vagamente el pelirrojo yendo a toda prisa a la cocina.

Esa actitud extrañó al joven de melena oscura, así que decidió ir a ver si necesitaba algo. Lo encontró rebuscando detrás de la puerta y sacando la fregona. Al verse sorprendido, Kou balbuceó algunas cosas que no llegó a entender. Después suspiró, viéndose derrotado. Había intentado no decir nada, pero tenía que dar una explicación. Esperaba que Miyako no se enfadase mucho.

―Miya no se encontraba bien y ha vomitado en tu cuarto...

―Entiendo, espera ―dijo Ken abriendo un armario.

Cogió el cubo de la fregona y ayudó a Koushiro a llevarlo hasta su habitación. Encontraron a su amiga con la mirada fija en el suelo, quedándose dormida sentada. Se sobresaltó al ver a Ken y volvió a empezar a llorar, disculpándose por el estropicio. Él la consoló torpemente mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a limpiar. Después, como las palabras no parecían causar efecto alguno, se acercó a Miyako y la abrazó. Ella sonrió y Kou decidió dejarlos solos. Aquella había sido una noche extraña y solo tenía ganas de irse a su casa. Casi tantas como tenían Hikari y Jou.

Antes de que todo eso sucediera, Mimi había usado el baño y retocado ligeramente su maquillaje. Cuando salió, encontró a Takeru con el torso descubierto rebuscando en su armario para ver qué ponerse. La luz de las farolas que se colaba por la ventana fue lo único que iluminó la habitación cuando ella apagó la del baño. Y le pareció que en ese resplandor anaranjado la espalda del rubio destacaba demasiado.

No supo cuándo se acercó, pero de pronto estaba recorriendo con el dedo la forma de la columna del chico.

―Me gusta tu espalda.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró con curiosidad. Se fijó sin querer en la piel blanca que se veía a través del tul del vestido de Mimi. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza para sí mismo y acertó a sonreír a su amiga.

―Me gusta tu piel ―susurró sin querer.

No supo qué le llevó a decir aquello, seguramente el alcohol había tenido parte de la culpa. A ella pareció gustarle su respuesta. Se acercó al armario y sacó una camisa azul, se la tendió con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Ponte esta, va bien con tus ojos y así iremos a juego.

Takeru rió y alargó la mano para coger la prenda, pero no llegó a hacerlo. La música que provenía del salón de pronto se escuchaba mucho más alta. Se sintió un poco desorientado cuando captó la mirada de la chica y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Se sobresaltó al notar el olor a alcohol en el aliento de Mimi, en especial por lo mucho que le tentó.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo pasó, ni quién fue el que lo empezó. De pronto sus bocas se habían encontrado y no parecían dispuestas a separarse. Se apretaron el uno al otro, como temiendo que el momento acabara, y caminaron torpemente hasta la cama. Sin mediar palabra, sin dudar ni un instante, ambos se entregaron a esa ardiente sensación que comenzaba a descontrolarlos. Tan entregados estaban, que no escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse pocos segundos después.

Y, mientras algunos disfrutaban de la fiesta, otros se hundían por las cosas que habían visto. Mientras unos reían, otros tenían ganas de llorar. Y si supieran todo lo que iba a desencadenar ese día, tanto las cosas que habían pasado como las que no llegaron a ocurrir, tal vez hubieran preferido no celebrar nada. Tardarían en averiguar si había merecido la pena.

.

* * *

Por fin he podido escribir este fic al que tantas ganas le tenía. Tocaya, espero que te haya gustado el comienzo.

Como se ve ya, habrá muchas parejas, normales y otras raras, malentendidos y celos. Al principio de cada capítulo habrá unos versos de Bécquer, como si fueran los que Takeru va leyendo para intentar adentrarse en la poesía, y tendrán algo de relación con lo que pasará. Habrá varios capítulos, no sé cuántos y no diré ningún número porque luego siempre me acabo alargando más.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado :)


	2. Lo que ella calla

.

**~ Versos de colores ~**

.

**C**apítulo **II**

Lo que ella calla

_._

"_Ella tiene la luz, tiene el perfume,  
el color y la línea,  
la forma, engendradora de deseos,  
la expresión, fuente eterna de poesía"_

.

Un sonido lejano rompía la tranquilidad de la mañana. Un zumbido que se repetía a intervalos cortos y no le dejaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Abrió un ojo, después el otro, intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad que entraba por la ventana. ¿A quién se le ocurría dormir con la persiana medio abierta?

Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor con confusión. No reconocía esas paredes azules, ni esa estantería llena de libros o el olor que despedían las suaves sábanas que la envolvían. Pero, de alguna manera, se sentía relajada.

Algo se movió a su lado y sus ojos buscaron la razón. Una oleada de imágenes, sensaciones y sonidos le inundó la mente al fijarse en la cabellera rubia que estaba apoyada en la almohada.

Mimi volvió a tumbarse, esta vez de lado para poder mirar la espalda de Takeru. Cogió el extremo de la sábana y la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo para observarlo a su gusto. Recorrió con el dedo la forma de sus omóplatos, dibujó su columna vertebral y acarició esos dos pequeños agujeros que se dibujaban en la parte baja de la espalda.

¿Desde cuándo era tan suave la piel de su amigo? ¿Desde cuándo el pequeño T.K había llegado a transformarse en un joven tan mayor?

De nuevo, los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior le invadieron la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y, con una última caricia furtiva, se levantó.

El zumbido que la había despertado volvió a escucharse y corrió hacia el rincón de la habitación de donde provenía. Resultó que se trataba del móvil de Takeru, hundido entre un revoltijo de ropa por la prisa que tenían horas atrás de deshacerse de los obstáculos. No quiso pensar de nuevo en el roce de sus pieles, o correría el riesgo de lanzarse sobre el bello durmiente.

Cortó la llamada cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar, agradeciendo que estuviera en silencio. Miró el nombre de quien llamaba con el ceño fruncido. Hikari. Eran solo las nueve de la mañana, demasiado temprano para molestar a su amigo, especialmente después de una fiesta como la del día anterior.

Con una rabia que no sabía a qué era debida, apagó el teléfono antes de pensárselo mejor y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Se vistió con rapidez y cogió sus tacones. No pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran la espalda de T.K una vez más antes de salir por la puerta. Era demasiado bonita y tentadora.

Un grito ahogado a su lado mientras cerraba hizo que se sobresaltara. Apenas reaccionó al ver a Miyako saliendo a hurtadillas de otra de las habitaciones. Solo pudo taparle la boca, mientras su amiga la miraba con pánico.

―Yo no he estado aquí, y tú tampoco ―susurró Mimi.

La otra acertó a asentir con la cabeza. La soltó y caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta. Las cortinas del salón estaban echadas pero pudo distinguir varias siluetas en los sofás. Al parecer alguno de sus amigos se había quedado a dormir. Quiso ver quiénes eran, pero el movimiento de uno de ellos hizo que ambas echaran a correr hacia la salida. Cerraron demasiado fuerte. No se les daba bien ser fugitivas en secreto.

Y mientras ellas huían, Hikari se sentía culpable ante el pitido de su teléfono. Ese sonido estridente que anunciaba que alguien había rechazado su llamada. Sabía que era temprano para llamar, pero necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Takeru. Estaba demasiado perturbada por lo que había visto apenas unas horas atrás.

―¡Qué temprano te has levantado, cariño! ―exclamó su madre al verla apareciendo en la cocina―. Te escuché llegar a las cuatro de la mañana, pensaba que dormirías hasta mediodía.

―No podía seguir durmiendo...

―¿Te encuentras mal? Nunca te ha sentado muy bien el alcohol.

―No es eso ―se apresuró a decir, con cierta vergüenza―. Apenas bebí, no tengo resaca ni nada. Simplemente he tenido pesadillas.

La señora Yagami se encogió de hombros y le preparó el desayuno antes de marcharse, al parecer tenía que hacer unos recados. Su hija se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la pared, mientras el sol iba bañando la estancia y masticaba con parsimonia. Cogió su cámara de fotos y fue pasando las imágenes. Vio a sus amigos riendo, bailando, pegándose... Parecían recuerdos de una noche memorable, pero a ella no le parecía así. La última imagen era de uno de ellos. Su pelo brillaba de forma rara por la baja iluminación, pero a Hikari le hipnotizaba cada resplandor. Él era el causante de su dolor de cabeza aquella mañana.

Su teléfono sonó y contestó sin mirar quién era, pensando que por fin Takeru respondía a su llamada. Pero no era él.

―¡Kari! Lo siento si te he despertado...

―Tranquila, Miya. Ya estaba desayunando. ¿Ha pasado algo?

―Sí, tengo que contarte una cosa ―dijo con nerviosismo su amiga―. Tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

―Sabes que no lo haré.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y la pequeña de los Yagami se levantó para abrir. Mientras tanto, Miyako intentaba ordenar sus ideas y le iba explicando por encima los acontecimientos que llevaron a lo que le sucedió la noche anterior.

La puerta se abrió de par en par antes de que Hikari llegase. Su hermano entró a paso ligero y la saludó de pasada mientras arrastraba a Koushiro hasta su habitación, diciendo que tenía algo que contarle. Y, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo le dedicaba una mirada a la chica, Miya se decidía por fin a hablar.

―He pasado la noche fuera de casa.

Kari sabía que esos ojos oscuros conocían la historia que su amiga estaba a punto de contarle, porque formaba parte de ella.

Una historia tan extraña como el sueño que Takeru había tenido. En él el sol caía poco a poco hacia su ventana, sus rayos envolvían todo y parecían quemar los muebles y paredes. El calor recorría el cuerpo del chico sin que pudiera librarse de él, pero de alguna manera no estaba asustado. Esa muerte que se veía inminente no le daba ningún miedo, no mientras una suave mano acariciaba su espalda.

Con pereza, se despertó al escuchar un fuerte portazo. Alguien parecía haberse ido muy rápido por la puerta principal. Y sospechó quién era al buscar con la mano por su cama y no encontrar a nadie.

Se incorporó y se preguntó si no habría soñado también aquel encuentro tan fugaz y apasionado. Parecía tan perfecta la clara piel de Mimi en sus recuerdos que no podía ser cierta. No podía creer en sus besos dulces y sus abrazos apasionados, en su olor a flores y la calidez de cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Eso pensaba, hasta que encontró un largo y ondulado cabello castaño en la almohada.

Su sonrisa se amplió tanto que pensó que no volvería a poder ponerse serio. Aunque, teniendo a Mimi en su vida, pocas veces podía evitar sonreír.

―¡Me voy a volver a Estados Unidos solo para no ver tu cara, Yagami! ―gritó la voz de Yamato desde el pasillo.

T.K tuvo que reír, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca. Escuchó una réplica de Tai, que al parecer se había quedado a dormir, pero no llegó a entender nada. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, porque estaba claro que no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Bajo el agua se despejó bastante, pensando largo y tendido sobre la noche anterior. Debería estar nervioso por lo que había pasado, pero no podía evitar pensar que era uno de los momentos más especiales que había vivido. De alguna manera parecía que Mimi se amoldaba perfectamente a sus brazos. Como si estuviera hecha para vivir en ellos.

Salió de su habitación con una toalla para secarse el pelo y saludó a todos. En la cocina, Daisuke dormía sobre la mesa, mientras Taichi le metía la mano en su cuenco de cereales y se reía por lo bajo. Ken leía el periódico bebiendo un café, siempre con ese aire serio al leer sucesos pero interesado en conocerlos. Y su hermano untaba una tostada al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con gesto raro.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Takeru al sentarse en una silla.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, pero quedó claro que sí que estaba pensando en algo. Se sentó junto al rubio menor y le tendió la mitad de sus tostadas, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

―Supongo que necesitarás reponer fuerzas.

El tono irónico del mayor le dejó claro a T.K que su hermano sabía algo. Lo miró de reojo, con cierto miedo.

―Tranquilo, no contaré nada sobre los sonidos raros que escuché anoche ―susurró Matt riendo―. Aunque lo que vi me resulte traumático.

―Calla ya ―pidió Takeru notando que se ponía colorado.

El otro se echó a reír más fuerte e ignoró a los demás cuando lo miraron extrañados, como pidiendo saber qué era tan gracioso.

―¿Quién ha salido antes? ―preguntó Ken―. Porque el portazo nos ha despertado a todos.

De nuevo, el tono de la cara de T.K se volvió de un rojo intenso. Si hubiera podido sumergirse en el cuenco de cereales del durmiente Daisuke, lo hubiera hecho.

―Alguno que habrá dormido aquí también ―opinó Tai.

―Yo no vuelvo a dormir contigo en el sofá cama, me has dado muchas patadas ―se quejó Yamato frotándose la pierna dolorida.

―No pedí quedarme.

―Hikari fue la que me lo pidió, estabas demasiado mal como para volver a tu casa y Koushiro no puede cargar contigo.

Taichi se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, mientras decía por lo bajo algo sobre lo exageradas que eran las mujeres. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo aún más de lo normal. Fingía estar tranquilo pero su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas confusas. Todo por culpa del alcohol.

No, no es que no se acordase de nada, al contrario. El problema radicaba en que cada vez que se emborrachaba tenía ideas absurdas que llevaba a cabo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Solo se decía a sí mismo que su yo del futuro lidiaría con los problemas. ¡Y qué problemas! ¡Había besado a Sora!

Sí, era cierto que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo desde hacía tiempo, pero no sabía si por atracción o por algo más. Por ello había estado esperando. Por ello su mente embotada por el alcohol había creado el absurdo plan de besarla y fingir al día siguiente que no se acordaba de nada. Pero sabía que se acordaría, siempre se acordaba de todo, aunque fingía no hacerlo.

Notaba que la cabeza le iba a reventar. No solo era por la resaca, le pesaba más pensar en lo bien que se había sentido con ese beso. ¿Qué podía significar? Tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Y sabía quiénes eran los indicados.

Cogió su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a Koushiro, seguro que ya estaba despierto enganchado al ordenador. Tenía que ir a comer con sus padres así que lo más fácil sería que el pelirrojo fuera a hacerle una visita a la vivienda de los Yagami. Se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes robar una tostada a Yamato.

―¡Dame eso, idiota!

―Matty, ven dentro de un rato a casa de mis padres, tengo que hablar contigo ―respondió Tai, ignorando el insulto.

―Si sigues llamándome así no vivirás mucho tiempo ―replicó el rubio mientras se iba a hacer otra tostada.

El otro salía en ese momento y apenas llegó a escuchar la amenaza, porque el sonido de la puerta lo silenció. El portazo fue casi tan sonoro como el de Mimi unos minutos atrás.

La misma chica que había tenido mucho cuidado en no hacer ruido al entrar en su casa. Pero no le sirvió de nada, porque su compañera de piso estaba despierta desde hacía rato y la miraba por encima de su taza de té. Los pasos exageradamente sigilosos de Mimi, que llevaba sus zapatos en la mano y casi tropezó al girar la esquina, la hicieron reír.

―Buenos días, desaparecida ―saludó Sora.

El brinco que dio su amiga volvió a hacerla reír. También el gesto de exagerada inocencia que intentó poner.

―¡Hola! ¿Por qué dices lo de desaparecida? ―preguntó fingiendo no entender nada.

―Pues porque no has pasado la noche aquí y ayer cuando nos marchamos no apareciste. ¿Dónde has estado?

―Es una larga historia... ―Mimi no estaba segura de si quería contarle algo, le parecía demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo―. Oye, ¿y tú qué haces ya despierta?

Esa pregunta pareció generar una larga reflexión en la mente de la pelirroja, porque se quedó callada un minuto entero con los ojos fijos en el humo que desprendía su bebida. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se volvió hacia su amiga, habiendo olvidado ya su curiosidad. Tenía un grave problema y no sabía qué hacer.

―Tengo algo que contarte, pero tienes que guardar el secreto ―dijo al fin―. Ayer... Ayer casi beso a Jou.

La información inundó el cerebro de Mimi y se quedó conmocionada durante largos segundos. Después soltó un grito y zarandeó a su amiga agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

―¡Explícate ahora mismo!

―¡Relájate!

Cuando por fin se vio libre del agarre, Sora se sentó bien en el sofá y volvió a mirar a la otra. Con nerviosismo se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas y comenzó a contárselo todo bien.

―Sabes que me ha estado ayudando con ese trabajo que tanto me cuesta, porque además de las prácticas en la empresa tengo que entregar un informe al acabar el máster... El caso es que ayer estábamos por la tarde en la biblioteca de mi facultad. De alguna forma sus gafas me parecieron una de las cosas más sexys que he visto en mi vida.

―¿Sexy Jou? ¿En serio?

―Calla y déjame acabar ―replicó la chica después de mirarla mal―. Es que no sé explicártelo bien. Cuando estoy con Jou me siento tranquila, me ayuda, me cuida... Y ayer estaba tan a gusto como siempre. Solo que, por primera vez, me di cuenta de que me ha empezado a atraer. Vestido con esos polos, su pelo tan bien peinado y sus gafas, sobre todo sus gafas.

―¿Ahora resulta que tienes fetichismo con las gafas? ―preguntó Mimi riendo.

La otra suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―Estuve a punto de besarle, aunque al final me lo pensé mejor y fingí que solo quería ver más de cerca lo que me estaba enseñando en los apuntes. Sé que no le engañé, es un poco ingenuo para estos asuntos, pero no tonto.

―Entonces... ¿Quieres algo con él?

―No lo sé ―confesó Sora―. Pero eso no es lo más fuerte que me pasó ayer.

Su amiga arqueó las cejas, incrédula. No se le ocurría nada más extraño que eso. Aunque ella también tenía ciertas noticias extravagantes. Decidió no pensar en eso, sabía que la mayor parte de la gente la leía como un libro abierto, y la pelirroja era experta en ello.

―¿Qué te pasó además de eso?

―Tai me besó.

Si hubieran vivido en una película seguramente en ese momento se hubiera escuchado un grillo sonando, porque fue uno de esos silencios que lo requieren. Después, cuando se acordó de volver a respirar, Mimi soltó uno de sus chillidos agudos que destrozan los tímpanos.

―¡Sí que es muy fuerte!

―Lo sé, lo sé ―dijo la otra suspirando―. No sé qué hacer. Con Tai es todo muy... apasionado. Vivir un poco a lo loco, esperando alguno de sus impulsos como el de anoche. Muchas veces me he planteado hasta qué punto me atrae y hasta cual siento algo más que amistad. Y luego está Jou, que me da lo contrario, estabilidad y cuidado. No sé qué hacer. No sé si me gustan los dos o ninguno.

―Pues sí que es un problema ―opinó su amiga riendo―. Algunas no tienen a nadie y tú tienes a dos.

―No sabemos si alguno de ellos siente algo por mí. Jou no hizo nada cuando casi lo beso y Tai estaba borracho.

―Lo mejor será que dejes pasar un tiempo, háblalo con Taichi para ver si significó algo para él y después compórtate normal con los dos ―aconsejó Mimi―. Poco a poco te darás cuenta de quién te gusta.

Sora asintió con la cabeza, pues pensaba lo mismo. Desayunaron en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus propias reflexiones, aunque de temas parecidos. Se ducharon por turnos y limpiaron un poco el piso, porque ya lo tenían bastante descuidado. Después recibieron una llamada de Miyako avisándoles de que habían quedado todos esa tarde para dar una vuelta.

Las horas pasaron sin que ninguna de las dos quisiera sacar de nuevo la conversación. Ello hasta que Mimi se puso a hacer cuentas en el baño, mientras pasaba con cuidado el rímel por sus pestañas.

―Oye, Sora.

―Dime ―dijo la aludida entrando en el lavabo para peinarse.

―He estado pensando y, si hubieras besado a Jou, ya sería el tercero de nuestros amigos con el que lo haces ―explicó la chica riendo―. Primero Matt cuando salisteis juntos hace unos años, luego hubiera sido Jou, después Tai... ¡Parece que quieres probarlos a todos!

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír ante esa reflexión.

―¡Claro que no! A Iori no le quiero probar, es demasiado joven.

La broma no pareció calar muy bien en la otra, que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

―A Takeru tampoco ―replicó con enfado.

Al instante, se dio cuenta de su error. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y balbuceó intentando arreglar lo que había dicho. Pero estaba hablando con su mejor amiga, estaba claro que no iba a pasar por alto ese comentario.

―Ni... Ni a Ken, ni a Koushiro...

―Bueno, en eso tienes razón, creo que Miya se enfadaría en ese caso ―dijo Sora, sin especificar a cual de los dos chicos se refería y mirándola de forma rara por su nerviosismo.

―Claro, claro ―convino Mimi saliendo a toda velocidad del baño.

Y en ese momento también salía Takeru a esa misma velocidad de su cuarto. Llegaba tarde, incluso Daisuke había terminado de vestirse antes que él. Se había sumergido de nuevo en la lectura de algunos versos de Bécquer y se había perdido intentando descifrarlos. Esa vez hubo un cambio, y es que por fin encontró significado en esos símiles, por una vez había visto la belleza de las palabras. Empezaba a comprender por qué decían que la poesía era mucho más personal que cualquier otro escrito.

Y todo se debía a ella. A Mimi.

Mientras leía las rimas, la recordaba a ella. Rememoraba su olor tan dulce y fresco, la forma de su cuerpo tan estilizada que parecía esculpida, el color de sus mejillas sonrojadas... Y se daba cuenta de que se estaba poniendo cursi. Muy, muy cursi. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sentía algo por su amiga?

Solo sacó en claro que necesitaba verla, hablar con ella y decirle cómo se sentía. Tal vez de esa forma aclarase un poco su cabeza. Porque lo único en lo que podía poner atención era en imaginar que podía descifrar los pensamientos de Mimi, en aprender a hacerla sonreír a cada momento, en entender las cosas que ella decía sin palabras. Muchas veces, lo más importante de las personas se esconde en sus silencios. Y de pronto quería entender las cosas que ella callaba.

En eso pensaba cuando salía de su habitación y se chocó con su hermano.

―Tenemos una conversación pendiente, enano ―dijo Yamato con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Yo creo que no ―replicó T.K―. ¿Hoy te vas a dormir a casa de papá?

―¿Ya me quieres echar? Sí, hoy iré. Y otro día me tendrás que acompañar a dormir donde mamá.

―¿No puedes hacer nada sin mí, hermanito?

―Tú sí que puedes, me quedó claro anoche.

De nuevo, el menor acabó sonrojado, y miró mal al mayor. Sabía que iba a tener que aguantar muchas bromas a su costa, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera él y no otra persona la que supiera lo que había pasado. O, al menos, era lo que él pensaba. Porque había más personas enteradas de las que le gustarían.

Fue al salón y llamó a los demás para ver si estaban preparados. Daisuke estaba tirado en el sofá comiendo unas patatas fritas mientras veía un partido de baloncesto.

―Llevo preparado una hora. ―Obviamente exageraba, solo llevaba cinco minutos―. Luego el tardón soy yo. Por cierto, de verdad que me parece muy aburrido el baloncesto, donde se ponga un buen partido de fútbol...

Un cojín voló desde el otro sofá y se estrelló en la cara del chico. Ken se echó a reír por el gesto de su amigo después de impacto y se puso de pie estirándose. Esquivó el contraataque de Dai y les instó a dirigirse a la puerta, porque llegaban tarde.

Quien nunca llegaba tarde era Koushiro. Como siempre, era de los primeros, y le tocaba esperar. Después de la charla de esa mañana con Taichi y Yamato le había quedado claro que últimamente en el grupo había bastantes líos de los que casi nadie se daba cuenta. Él tenía los suyos propios, más de los que le gustaba pensar.

Se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad. No se le daban bien esas cosas, y aconsejar a Tai no había sido sencillo. Al final su amigo había decidido por sí mismo fingir que nada había pasado, aunque al pelirrojo le daba la sensación de que era la peor decisión. Pero él no sabía nada de cosas de amor o de chicas. Nada en absoluto.

Precisamente, las dos personas que estaban implicadas en sus propios problemas llegaban en ese momento. Las cuatro chicas llegaban juntas, como siempre, y saludaron a Kou antes de enfrascarse en una conversación sobre no sé qué película. El teléfono de Mimi sonó. Después un chillido y pasos apresurados. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el joven vio una cara conocida apareciendo y saludando con efusividad a sus amigas. Michael estaba allí, aunque no sabía a qué se debía. Su presencia no pareció ser muy grata para una persona cuando el resto del grupo llegó.

Un rubio se separó de los demás y se marchó sigilosamente. Una chica lo siguió en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de Koushiro. Otro rubio lanzó una mirada hiriente a una joven de pelo castaño. Y, mientras Miyako hablaba colorada con Ken, Sora dividía su atención entre Jou y Tai, que parecían competir por ello. Iori, que era más observador de lo que todos creían, dio unas palmadas comprensivas en la espalda de Daisuke, el cual tardarían días y días en entender aquella acción.

Otra reunión normal entre amigos. Otro momento que no comprendían todos, aunque la tensión casi podía masticarse. Y mientras los líos se iban descubriendo poco a poco, la mayoría se preocupaba de sus propios problemas. Sin saber que los demás tenían también mucho de lo que quejarse.

.

* * *

Solo puedo decir que no todo es lo que parece, menos cuando soy yo la que estoy escribiendo. Al principio puede que sea algo confuso pero poco a poco se irán entendiendo los problemas que tiene cada uno.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado.


	3. Esperanzas y recuerdos

**~ Versos de colores ~**

.

**C**apítulo **III**

Esperanzas y recuerdos

_._

_"Mientras el sol las desgarradas nubes_  
_de fuego y oro vista._  
_[…] Mientras el corazón y la cabeza_  
_batallando prosigan"_

.

Nuestros sentimientos son profundos y complejos, más incluso de lo que podemos llegar a entender. Los más poderosos son los buenos, pero también los más peligrosos. Derivan en otros que pueden hacernos sufrir. El amor, el más bello de todos, es el que más daño causa. Es por él por lo que lloramos, por lo que reímos, por lo que nos ilusionamos.

Y, por mucho que suframos, no imaginamos la vida sin amor.

Uno de los sentimientos que más produce son los celos. Ese ardor en el fondo del estómago cuando sientes que aquella persona que quieres está interesada en otra. Esa muestra de lo frágil que es tu corazón por no poder soportar aquello. Ese frío en el cuerpo por el miedo a perder en una batalla sin nombre, en la que el único premio es poder ser feliz. Pero la felicidad no la regala nadie.

Esa terrible sensación la tenían varias personas en ese momento. Dos jóvenes castañas, una por la otra, y esa otra por alguien más. Ese alguien que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Un rubio, un castaño y un moreno compartían también el sentimiento. Demasiados corazones encendidos esa tarde.

Takeru se sentó en el bordillo de la calle, alejado de la mirada de sus amigos. Había sido sigiloso en su escapada y creía que tardarían en reparar en su ausencia. Se equivocaba, alguien le había seguido.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Hikari sentándose a su lado.

Él levantó la cabeza algo alarmado y sonrió con incomodidad.

―Nada, nada.

―Al menos te podrías haber inventado una excusa ―replicó ella fingiéndose ofendida―. No creo que nos solamos esconder cosas tú y yo. No me gustaría empezar.

El chico suspiró y ella sonrió, alentándolo a hablar.

―Es por... bueno, por sentimientos. Creo que empiezo a sentir algo por alguien.

―Ya. Ver a Mimi colgada del brazo de Michael no te ha sentado muy bien.

Takeru la miró con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal. No sabía que era tan evidente como para que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. O le conocía muy bien o sabía algo. Puede que ambas cosas.

―Es complicado. No puedo sentirme así por una amiga, solo haría que las cosas se torcieran.

Hikari suspiró, con gesto triste, y asintió con la cabeza. No sabía qué había en las palabras que había dicho, pero estaba claro que le había recordado algo a la chica. Algo no alegre precisamente.

―Has pasado la noche con ella y ahora estás confundido, ¿no? ―preguntó mirando al suelo.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Simplemente lo sé. T.K, deberías hablar con ella. No es bueno que te guardes las cosas, lo digo por experiencia.

El joven la miró con curiosidad. Estaba claro que no era el único que no había contado todo. Se acercó más a ella y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

―¿Qué es lo que me escondes, Kari? ¿Por quién sientes algo?

Ella se puso nerviosa. Más aún al ver a Yamato acercándose hacia ellos. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras se levantaba e instaba a su amigo a hacer lo mismo. El mayor de los rubios la miró extrañado cuando pasó por su lado con la cabeza gacha, después llamó a su hermano para que se reunieran con los demás.

Cuando llegaron, Mimi miraba hacia arriba fijándose en el edificio de en frente. Acababan de terminarlo y estaban arreglando la fachada mientras lo pintaban.

―Es feo.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó Ken levantando la cabeza para observar lo mismo que ella.

―No hay una razón. Es feo y punto. Las cosas son bonitas o feas y no tiene que ser por nada en particular.

Se levantó de la barandilla sobre la que estaba apoyada y sacudió su falda con, tal vez, demasiada fuerza. Iori la miró extrañado por el tono en el que había hablado, estaba claro que algo había hecho que se enfadase.

Takeru hizo una de sus notas mentales. Mimi tenía razón, las cosas son agradables a la vista o no por el simple hecho de serlo, no tenía que haber una razón para ello. Le pareció una reflexión interesante, esperaba no olvidarla antes de llegar a casa para apuntarla. Tan absorto estaba en eso que no reparó en la mirada de reproche de la chica.

Volvió a prestar atención a los demás y se rio de la cara de súplica de Taichi.

―Venga, Sora, ven conmigo mañana. Estoy oxidado y me apetece un partido. Puedes pasar sin estudiar una tarde, o al menos unas horas.

―Ya te he dicho que no ―se negó ella mirándolo atentamente, no sabía si lo que quería era hablar con ella―. Hoy no voy a hacer nada y tengo un trabajo que terminar.

Jou rio de forma nada disimulada ante el disgusto del mayor de los Yagami, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Tai, yo jugaré contigo, llevo sin tocar un balón un par de semanas ―dijo Daisuke.

―Yo también voy ―se apuntó Ken.

―Bueno, somos tres, necesitamos más gente.

Dai se dio la vuelta y miró de forma elocuente a Yamato que asintió con la cabeza después de poner los ojos en blanco. Koushiro, Iori y Jou se libraron diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer. A las demás chicas no les preguntaron, sabían la respuesta de antemano.

―Jugaré yo también, me apetece ―dijo T.K mientras se apoyaba en una farola.

―Entonces somos impares ―se quejó Daisuke.

―¡Podéis llevaros a Mike! ―exclamó Mimi repentinamente entusiasmada―. No se le da muy bien el fútbol, pero seguro que se divierte, ¿verdad?

La cara de Michael dejó claro que no pensaba lo mismo, tal vez por las miradas hostiles de los otros rubios presentes. Aún así asintió con la cabeza, pocas personas son capaces de llevarle la contraria a la joven Tachikawa, y él no era una.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido mientras charlaban. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta era hora de ir a cenar.

Sora intentó concentrarse mientras cortaba el tomate para prepararse una ensalada pero le era complicado. Pensaba en lo sucedido horas atrás. Estaba claro que algo había pasado con Jou, porque de pronto la colmaba de atenciones. ¿Sabría lo del beso con Tai? Esperaba que no. Y, de ser así, ¿significaba que sentía algo por ella?

Su mejor amigo era otro que se había comportado muy raro. Tenía que hablar con él, tal vez podrían verse después de la hora de comer, antes de que se pusiera a hacer ese dichoso trabajo.

Mimi pasó por su lado ya con el pijama y comiendo una macedonia de las frutas más raras que había visto. La miró mientras se sentaba en el suelo delante de la televisión y se ponía a ver un programa sobre dietas milagrosas que no engañaban a nadie. Salvo, tal vez, a ella.

―Oye... Tengo que preguntarte algo ―dijo la pelirroja dudando un poco.

Se sentó junto a su amiga y ella puso en silencio la tele. Se llevó un nuevo trozo de comida a la boca y la miró a la espera de que siguiera.

―No he podido evitar darme cuenta de lo mucho que te ha molestado cuando Hikari y Takeru han desaparecido. Ni de cómo lo has mirado a él toda la tarde.

Mimi se atragantó y tuvo que toser para no ahogarse. ¡Sabía que no había engañado a Sora después de su metedura de pata horas atrás! Suspiró pesadamente. En realidad, era mejor poder hablar con alguien de lo que había sucedido.

―Ayer T.K y yo pasamos la noche juntos. Supongo que ya sabes en qué sentido lo digo.

El gesto de la pelirroja fue memorable, una pena no tener una cámara a mano. Estaba claro que no se esperaba algo así. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, la mirada severa no tardó en aparecer haciendo que la otra chica suspirase de nuevo. Ahí llegaba el sermón que no quería escuchar sobre un error que no creía haber cometido.

―¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¿Estabais muy borrachos? Ahora todo va a ser un lío, no os vais a poder comportar normal y todo por un ataque hormonal. Además de que seguro que Kari se deprimirá mucho si se entera y...

―¡Oye! ―se quejó Mimi, en especial de la última parte―. Para empezar, no estábamos borrachos, fue bajo plenas facultades mentales. Los dos queríamos hacerlo y fue bonito. Y lo de Kari no sé por qué lo dices, ellos no son nada.

―Todos sabemos que pasará algo entre esos dos algún día. Ahora tú solo has puesto las cosas más difíciles por ser tan impulsiva como siempre.

―¡Déjalo ya! Para mí fue bonito, lo disfruté mucho y no me arrepiento. Si volviera atrás en el tiempo lo haría de nuevo. Y no tengo tan claro como tú que T.K quiera algo con Kari.

Sora solo pudo ver cómo se levantaba su amiga a paso firme. El portazo ya lo esperaba antes de que llegase, estaba claro que no había sabido llevar las cosas. Pero era una información demasiado impactante como para no reaccionar así. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Mimi, pero solo escuchó el sonido del pestillo siendo echado y de teclas del móvil. Supuso que estaría quejándose de su actitud con alguna otra amiga y suspiró antes de irse a la cama.

Pero se había equivocado por completo. Un mensaje sonó en casa de los chicos jóvenes del grupo y Takeru se apresuró a quitarle a Daisuke el móvil de las manos. Era un cotilla incurable. Leyó el contenido y después lo borró, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Mimi lo citaba para comer al día siguiente. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo por su intento de invadir su privacidad y Dai se limitó a reír.

Pero al día siguiente no rio tanto, más bien pasó las horas con el ceño fruncido. La razón era simple y extraña para él.

Había salido temprano porque quería correr un poco, estaba en baja forma y quería enmendarlo. Antes de fatigarse decidió volver, aunque en realidad se debía a que estaba muerto de hambre. Subió por las escaleras todavía a trote y se tuvo que detener un piso más abajo. Vivían en un séptimo, no era buena idea que llevara ese ritmo.

Cuando llegó a su rellano vio la puerta de su casa abrirse. Pensó que sería alguno de sus amigos, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse una larga melena morada. ¿Qué hacía allí Miyako? Prefirió no decirle nada porque estaba bastante sudado y no quería escuchar sus quejas por la peste que desprendía. Frunció el ceño enfadado por el insulto mental que la chica no había llegado a realizar. Volvió a fruncirlo al preguntarse qué hacía allí tan temprano.

Nada más entrar, el porterillo sonó. Era Iori, que le llevaba a Ken no sé qué apuntes que le venían bien. Abrió y se fue a la cocina. Encontró a sus dos compañeros de piso con cara de sueño y desayunando en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

―Buenos días, eh.

Levantaron la cabeza y le devolvieron el saludo antes de volver a ensimismarse. Daisuke no entendía cómo podía estar concentrados tan temprano. Iba a hablar de nuevo, para quejarse más que nada, cuando Iori entró y cerró tras él.

El más pequeño los saludó y le dio los papeles a Ken, que se fue a su habitación a dejarlos. Después Takeru se marchó al baño y el chico se sentó junto a Dai, que engullía un par de dónuts. Aunque parecía estar pensando en algo.

―Qué raro que estés tan callado ―dijo Iori sonriendo un poco.

―¿Echas de menos que te pregunte sobre tu "amiguita"? ―preguntó el otro poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

―Puedes llegar a ser muy cansino.

Daisuke rio. Era el insulto más grave que iba a llegar a escuchar de su amigo. Siguió masticando su nada saludable desayuno y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Iori no tuvo que preguntar qué pasaba, tampoco lo hubiera hecho porque no era una persona que se inmiscuyera en la vida de los demás. El mayor se volvió hacia él mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

―¿Has venido con Miya? Es que la he visto salir justo cuando llegaba.

―No ―respondió el otro―. Ayer por la noche le dije que vendría, si iba a venir podría habérmelo dicho...

Se mordió el labio, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que había dicho algo indecente. Si no hubiera sido por ese gesto, Dai hubiera olvidado aquello. Pero ya no se lo quitaría de la mente.

―¿Sabes a qué ha venido?

Iori se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. Ken y Takeru eligieron ese momento para aparecer en la cocina. Se despidieron y se marcharon a clase. Su compañero de piso los miró con el ceño fruncido, repitiendo de nuevo ese gesto que lo iba a acompañar más tiempo del que sospechaba. Ninguno se dio cuenta, o fingieron no hacerlo. Creyeron que había notado que le habían robado algunos dónuts.

Una vez solos, Daisuke volvió a mirar al pequeño.

―¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Cuéntamelo!

―Vale, pero no te va a gustar.

Y era cierto, no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Como tampoco le gustaba a Koushiro que su profesor le hiciese formar grupo con un par de chicas de su clase para un trabajo. Tuvo que aceptar, claro, pero no porque quisiera.

Se quejó de ello cuando se encontró a Jou desayunando en la cafetería de su Facultad, que era la más barata. El mayor ya trabajaba en prácticas en un hospital, en sus días libres solía ir por allí para estudiar, decía que nunca se sabe lo suficiente y menos en medicina. Tal vez no estaría en los problemas que estaba si no fuera por esa razón. Pero reconocía que le gustaba verse involucrado, para variar, en temas amorosos. Aunque sospechaba que no iba bien la cosa para él.

Kou también desayunó, escuchando lo que su amigo tenía que contar sobre sus experiencias como médico. En algún momento perdió el hilo de la conversación sin darse cuenta, solo pudo clavar su mirada en su café y recordar los ojos de alguien. Unos ojos en los que no debería pensar.

―... la verdad es que no estoy seguro ―decía Jou―. ¿Crees que hice bien?

Ante el silencio del otro tuvo que darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado. Lejos de enfadarse, se sintió demasiado identificado con la expresión que tenía el pelirrojo.

―Koushiro. ―El aludido dio un brinco y se disculpó con vergüenza―. No pasa nada. Oye, te entiendo. Los males de amor son complicados y dan mucho que pensar.

―¿De amor? No, yo no...

―No hace falta que me digas quién es. Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Yo estoy pasando por lo mismo.

Kou no comprendió por qué su amigo parecía contento por ello, como si le gustase sufrir. Tampoco se imaginó a quién se refería, ni pasó por su cabeza que fuera nadie de su grupo cercano. Decidió que era hora de marcharse para coger sitio para su primera clase del día y se despidió del otro.

Jou miró atentamente al pelirrojo mientras se marchaba, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Pobre. No sabía lidiar con problemas del corazón. Como si el joven Kido sí supiera.

Se fue a la biblioteca y pasó la mañana como siempre, leyendo grandes volúmenes sobre medicina y tomando notas. Revisando las últimas publicaciones de revistas de biología y anatomía y repasando términos en otros idiomas para no olvidarlos. Ya era una costumbre y no le costaba estudiar, en realidad se sentía extraño habiendo acabado la carrera. Llevaba tantos años estudiando horas y horas que ya no sabía vivir sin ello.

Se le hizo tarde para comer y decidió comprar un bocadillo por allí. La máquina de refrescos se quedó atascada y tuvo que llamar a un conserje para que la abriera. No se lo tomó a mal, estaba acostumbrado a que le pasasen cosas así.

El que no sabía lidiar con esas situaciones era Taichi. Se desesperaba y decía tonterías. En ese momento discutía con una mujer que le recriminaba haberle dado un empujón. Llegaba tarde al lugar donde Sora le había pedido que se reuniesen así que no se fijaba por dónde iba. La chica escuchó los gritos inconfundibles de su amigo y fue a parar la pelea. Le costó más de lo normal tranquilizarle, lo que le dio más razones para pensar que estaba raro.

―La gente cada vez tiene menos educación, como si ella no se hubiera chocado por accidente alguna vez ―se quejaba Tai mientras se sentaron en el césped cercano a la puerta de la biblioteca.

―Seguro que has sido muy bruto sin darte cuenta ―recriminó la pelirroja.

―Bah, no ha sido para tanto.

El joven se dejó caer en el césped y miró las nubes pasar. Ella lo imitó mientras pensaba en cómo iniciar la conversación. Una preocupación tonta tratándose de su mejor amigo. Si tenía que decir algo lo hacía sin cuestionarse nada. Algo bastante útil en ese momento.

―Bueno, ¿por qué querías que nos viésemos? ―preguntó él girándose para mirarla.

―¿Tiene que hacer falta una razón?

Le hizo reír, seguía sin comprender a las mujeres. Tenían la facultad de darle la vuelta a las cosas a su antojo, como cuando le regaló aquella horquilla para el pelo.

―No te hagas la ofendida por algo que no he dicho. Pero no es normal que me pidas que venga a verte cuando ayer te obcecaste tanto en negarte a venir a jugar al fútbol.

―A ver, es que tengo que acabar el trabajo. Y la verdad es que si hay una razón. Ayer estabas raro y quería saber si tienes algo que decirme. Al fin y al cabo es obvio que tenemos que hablar sobre la fiesta del otro día.

Taichi tragó saliva. Llegaba la parte difícil, pero tenía clara cual era la mejor salida.

―¿Yo raro? Para nada. Eres tú la que estás rara. Y no sé de qué hablas, ¿pasó algo en la fiesta que no sepa?

Otra sorpresa más para Sora. Empezaba a cansarse de que pasasen tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Se incorporó un poco y miró acusadoramente a su amigo.

―No recuerdas nada de la fiesta, ¿verdad? ―lo preguntó por cerciorarse, pero se imaginaba la respuesta.

―No sé ―el chico fingió dudar y disfrutó con la confusión de la pelirroja―. Sé que quería beber más y Kari no me dejaba. Sé que bailé y tomé alguna que otra copa de más. A la mañana siguiente me desperté en el sofá cama con una pierna de Yamato encima. ¿A qué te refieres tú?

―¡¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?! ―La furia de la joven Takenouchi no se hizo esperar―. ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Siempre lo has sido y nunca vas a dejar de serlo!

Se puso en pie y caminó a paso firme hacia ninguna parte. Tai se apresuró a seguirla y sujetarla del brazo. La retuvo contra su voluntad mientras acercaba sus caras más de lo que es normal en unos amigos. El sonrojo de Sora le supo como la más dulce de las victorias.

―No sé qué pasa, si hice algo malo te pido disculpas.

Aquello pareció aplacarla, aunque tal vez era por la cercanía. Un grito a lo lejos llamándola fue lo que hizo que la joven reaccionase y se separara.

―Perdona la tardanza ―dijo Jou entre resoplidos cuando los alcanzó―. Es que no funcionaba una máquina y se había tragado mi dinero.

El mayor fingió no haberse dado cuenta de la situación comprometida en la que había pillado a sus amigos, no quiso tampoco pararse a pensar demasiado en ello. Solo sabía que había llegado justo a tiempo.

―No te preocupes ―le quitó importancia la chica―. Ahora que lo pienso, me he dejado algunas cosas que necesito. Debería ir a mi casa para recogerlas. Igual tardo un poco porque tengo que coger el tren y demás, si quieres lo dejamos para otro día...

―Te puedo llevar en coche, lo tengo aquí al lado ―la interrumpió el moreno con una sonrisa.

―¡Entonces también me puedes llevar a mí! ―exclamó Tai, más para llamar la atención que otra cosa―. He quedado para jugar un partido de fútbol con los demás pero Sora me ha entretenido más de la cuenta.

La aludida lo miró frunciendo el ceño, con clara indignación. Su amigo le pellizcó la nariz a modo de broma y se apresuró a seguir a Jou hacia su coche. No supo en qué momento se volvió una competición, pero de pronto los dos chicos casi corrían hacia el vehículo. Entraron ambos en la parte de delante y se pusieron el cinturón mientras se fulminaban con la mirada. Sora se golpeó la frente negando con la cabeza, estaba claro que la situación con esos dos se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Y más claro quedó después.

Se asomó a una de las puertas de atrás y vio un montón de libros en el asiento, así que cerró y dio la vuelta al coche para sentarse en el otro lado. Pero solo le dio tiempo a abrir, porque el vehículo arrancó sin previo aviso. Cerró la puerta con la mala suerte de que su manga se quedó enganchada y se vio obligada a correr mientras el coche iba acelerando. Sus gritos no parecían llegar al interior.

―Esa música es horrible, quítala ―exigió Taichi.

―Yo conduzco, yo elijo ―replicó Jou.

―Pues entonces para y déjame conducir a mí. Al menos no nos destrozaríamos los oídos.

―Eres el único que se está quejando.

―Porque Sora es demasiado educada, ¿verdad que no te gusta...? ―La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie en el asiento.

Sin hacer caso de la queja de su amigo, el castaño apagó la radio. Entonces fue cuando escucharon los golpes que Sora daba en la ventanilla y sus gritos de que parasen. Por suerte no iban rápido. Porque cuando Jou se dio cuenta dio un fuerte frenazo que tiró al suelo a la joven. El coche de detrás lo adelantó mientras pitaba, pero nadie le hizo caso. Los dos chicos se miraron asustados antes de que la pelirroja entrase. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la peor cara de enfado que le habían visto. Aquello pintaba mal. Y Tai llegaba tarde al partido que habían previsto, aunque no era su mayor problema en ese momento.

Quien también llegaba impuntual siempre era Mimi. Aunque aquel día se había esforzado y solo se retrasó cinco minutos.

En ese tiempo Takeru había estado anotando cosas en su libreta, esperando en una mesa de un bar cercano a la Universidad. No quería pensar en nada de lo que iban a hablar, no quería hacerse esperanzas ni plantearse el porqué se las hacía. No quería reconocer que sentía algo ni ponerle nombre a los sentimientos. Era demasiado complicado. Era demasiado arriesgado. Y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado tentador.

Sonrió con cariño a Mimi cuando llegó. Ella se sentó en frente y pidió la comida. La esperaron charlando acerca de trivialidades de sus clases o de películas que habían visto. Cuando les sirvieron, pareció ser una señal de que era hora de abordar el tema por el que habían quedado.

―Mira, T.K, nunca se me ha dado bien no ir al grano ―confesó la chica―. Así que creo que lo mejor es hablar claro las cosas y decir lo que pensamos.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

―Me gustó, mucho. Disfruté la noche que pasé contigo. Para mí es uno de esos recuerdos bonitos con los que no se puede evitar sonreír. A pesar de que muchos lo verían como un error.

―Pienso igual que tú. ―Takeru sonrió, complacido por saber que ella no se arrepentía―. Volvería a hacerlo si estuviéramos de nuevo en la fiesta. Fue bonito, muy bonito.

En ese momento fue el turno de Mimi de sonreír. Le cogió la mano que tenía posada encima de la mesa y lo miró con cariño.

―Se que fue precipitado, pero creo que eso le da algo más especial.

―Tienes razón, eres espontánea y creo que me lo contagiaste ―dijo el joven riendo y entrelazando sus dedos―. No se me había pasado jamás por la cabeza pero me pareció lo más natural del mundo cuando acaricié tu piel.

―Para mí también fue así.

Se miraron, todavía sonriendo. Se alegraban de estar juntos en aquello, tanto en lo que hicieron como en la convicción de que no fue un error.

T.K abrió la boca para hablar pero se interrumpió cuando sonó el móvil de Mimi. Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y contestó. Él se limitó a comer durante varios minutos, mientras escuchaba a medias la conversación que la joven mantenía. No le prestaba mucha atención, pensaba en las palabras que se habían dicho y notaba que no podía evitar sonreír. Pero el gesto se congeló en su cara cuando un nombre dicho por su amiga se coló en sus oídos y retumbó en su mente.

―Tienes razón, Michael. ―La risa que siguió a la frase fue peor todavía para Takeru―. Bueno, te tengo que colgar. Pásatelo bien en el partido. Si puedo me pasaré más tarde para animarte. Si marcas un gol dedícamelo.

Más risas. Más ira que crecía en el rubio que estaba en el bar. Se sintió idiota. El mayor idiota del mundo.

Mientras Mimi dejaba el móvil en su bolso, su amigo se levantó de la mesa y dejó un billete que serviría para pagar las consumiciones de los dos. Ella lo miró sin comprender nada de aquel repentino cambio de actitud, él rehuyó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta.

―Tengo que irme ya, me alegra haber aclarado las cosas. Todo puede volver a ser como siempre. Hasta luego.

La chica no supo la razón de que le doliera tanto lo que dijo. No quería que todo siguiera igual, aunque tampoco podría decir qué quería que cambiase. Estaba confundida y la actitud de T.K la desconcertó aún más.

A él le continuó el enfado durante horas. Cuando llegó al lugar donde jugarían el partido de fútbol estaba más dolido que otra cosa. Se sorprendió de ver que Taichi llegaba en un estado parecido al suyo, entre sintiéndose tonto por algo y enfadado con alguien. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para imaginar de que aquello tenía que ver con Sora. El que también llevaba un ceño fruncido permanente era Daisuke.

Y, cuando Michael apareció en el lugar, la furia se reavivó en Takeru. Iba a ser un partido interesante.

.

* * *

Me ha costado un poco continuar este fic porque tengo que pensar muy bien cómo ir mezclando las historias de todos y en qué orden las pongo, pero creo que estoy satisfecha con este capítulo. Lo he revisado por encima, mañana le echaré otro vistazo por si se me ha escapado algo.

Como siempre, espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato :)


End file.
